Saved For Your Convenience (or mine)
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: All those short stories on my blog and Dane's? Now they're here. Not much else to add.
1. Almost

okay so this isnt really anything new but i decided im gonna collect all the little short stories and shit ive been collecting on my blog and my rp blog for dane. there are quite a few. get ready yall

this first one is fairly dirty, thought up after a reply on bobbys blog made me laugh at like two in the morning. i pulled out my phone and _voila_

* * *

Bobby stepped into the house and shut the door behind him. He pulled out his keys and turned to lock it, calling over his shoulder "I'm home-"

He was suddenly slammed into from behind, cutting off his greeting and making him drop his keys in shock. They clattered loudly to the ground as he was pressed into the door, his wrists snatched up from his sides and pinned by his head in a split second. He twisted his head to the side to identify his attacker.

"D-Dane?" he asked, rather redundantly. He would recognize those lightning-blue eyes anywhere. "What's this for?"

The taller demon squeezed Bobby's wrists and leaned in, trailing his nose up Bobby's neck and to hes hear, His hot breath tickled the hairs on the back of Bobby's neck as he whispered "Payback."

"For wha-what?" Bobby stuttered as something hot and wet flicked against his ear, effectively distracting him. Dane's tongue traced the shell of his ear, teeth scraping gently along his earlobe. Bobby's heart was pounding so loud he almost missed the demon's answer.

"That comment about my age," he said, mouthing the words into Bobby's neck. He pressed himself closer to the shorter man, pushing Bobby harder against the door. "Earlier, with your friends. I heard it."

"Don't, _ah_ , don't blame me. You are a couple thousand years old," Bobby managed between breaths. It was kind of hard to speak when your partner's teeth were millimeters from the racing pulse in your neck.

"Four thousand, one hundred and nine, to be exact," Dane countered.

"You look good for your age."

Dane chuckled. Bobby felt it against his back, the deep rumble alighting an energy that hummed under his skin. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, so hard was he being held up against the door. It was only made worse as the demon released his hands, running his fingers down Bobby's sides and up again, under his shirt. Bobby shivered as Dane's cold fingers left trails of goosebumps across his stomach, muscles jumping as one brushed a nipple. He clenched his hands where they still rested against the wall, partly to support himself and partly so he could get the leverage to push back.

"You know," Bobby started, forcing himself to keep focus even as one of Saint Dane's hands trailed lower, towards his belt. "You know, I only came home to grab my b-bathing suit before heading to the beach. I- _nnnh_ , I told you I was going with Mark and Courtney, yesterday."

"I know." Dane didn't let off his ministrations.

"I really need to leave soon," Bobby urged. "They-" he hissed as Dane bit down, digging his fingers into the palms of his hands so he didn't cry out, "They're waiting on me. I gotta go."

Dane pulled back slightly, enough for Bobby to turn around. He thought the demon was giving in. He was wrong.

"You have time," he said lowly, pressing the smaller man back against the door, this time chest-to-chest. He captured Bobby's lips, nipping at his lower lip.

Bobby groaned and pulled back. "C'mon, they're gonna be mad."

"They can wait a few minutes," Dane purred, returning to assaulting Bobby's neck. He gripped Bobby's hips, long fingers digging into his sides as Dane leaned in kiss him again.

Bobby gave in, if only temporarily, and kissed back. That was all the encouragement Dane needed. He released Bobby's hips and slid them up his bare sides again, nails dragging up his ribs and around to his back, where they traced each vertebrate down to his tailbone. Bobby's breath hitched as Dane's nails dug into his ass at the same time as a particularly vicious bite to his lip. He thought he tasted blood, which wouldn't have been a surprise. Dane was a violent kisser.

The hands on his rear moved back up and circled around to his front, pushing his shirt up as they went. Dane released his mouth and flashed a predatory grin before sinking to his knees. Bobby fought back a moan as that talented tongue set to work on his stomach, teeth following an nipping anything they could reach.

His shirt was pushed up further as Dane moved on, dragging his teeth across Bobby's chest. He bit down, inciting an aborted cry to escape Bobby's lips. His mouth snapped shut at the embarrassing sound, to which Dane looked up and smirked.

"You don't have to be quiet, you know," the demon said. "In fact, I would love to hear you cry my name. Go on," he whispered, lowering his lips to Bobby's nipple, barely brushing it as he spoke. "Say my name,"

"D-Dane," Bobby murmured, eyes falling closed as the demon licked and sucked. His face was burning.

"Louder," Dane urged.

"Dane _,"_ he moaned, throwing his head back. " _Dane!"_

"Bobby?"

His eyes snapped open and he scrambled away from the front door as someone knocked loudly on it. He was surprised he didn't trip over the kneeling demon, but Dane had already moved out of the way, and was standing perfectly at attention, his hands folded neatly behind his back. Not a hair was out of place, while Bobby felt like he was the perfect picture of a horny teenager.

"Y-Yeah?" Bobby's voice was rough. He cleared it and tried again. "Courtney? What is it?"

"Dude, we've been waiting for ten minutes," she said, clearly irritated. "It doesn't take that long to grab your bathing suit."

"Um, yeah," he responded, biting his lip. He glared at the demon, who just smiled innocently back at him. "Sorry, I got distracted. I'll be out in a minute."

"You better. I'm not wasting a minute of good weather because you decided to have a quickie with your boyfriend before leaving."

Bobby's mouth dropped open as Dane stifled a laugh. His face was beet red as he spun around and pointed an accusing finger at the demon. "You- _You knew!"_ he growled, trying to keep his voice low so Courtney wouldn't hear. "You did this on _purpose!"_

Dane hummed, stepping away. "Maybe. Maybe not." He waved over his shoulder as he headed deeper into the house, that damned smirk still plastered over his face. "Have fun~"

Bobby groaned and sagged against the door, jumping when Courtney called his name. He'd forgotten she was there for a moment.

"You coming or what?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Go back to the car, I'll be there in a sec."

She mumbled affirmation and left, her stomping footsteps fading as she went down the front porch stairs. Bobby banged his head against the door and sighed. Courtney always had such _perfect_ timing. Now he was gonna have to go out there with an awkward tent in his jeans, and they would _know_.

He forced himself to think of something unappealing to try and calm himself down. _Aja in a bathing suit- no, Elli in a bathing suit_. Yeah, that seemed to work a little. He felt his erection going away.

Humming from the kitchen distracted him. Dane was singing along to something on the radio as he knocked around dishes and put them away. Bobby listened closely and blushed when he heard the lyrics.

 _"_ _Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive,  
Just like animals,  
Animals,  
Like animals-mals." _

The implications of the song were clear, and Bobby knew Dane was doing it just to fuck with him. He almost never listened to pop, and such a suggestive song like that one wasn't even on his radar. _That asshole is messing with me._

A horn honking from outside caught his attention and he jumped. Cursing quietly, he ran into his room and started rifling through his drawers, thinking of anything to will his hard-on away.

 _Patrick in a bathing suit- no, Patrick's actually kind of hot, for a nerd. Gunny in a bathing suit. Gunny in a bikini, Oh, Gunny in one of those skimpy thong-like things Courtney likes to wear that barely covers anything._

Yeah, his sex drive just shriveled up and died.

That taken care of and his swim shorts located, Bobby struggled out of his jeans and shirt and started putting them on. His reflection in the mirror caused him to stop and stare.

"Oh, that _motherfucker_."

Dark bruises and teeth marks were starting to form all over Bobby's chest and neck. It was obvious as hell to anyone who saw, what exactly they were and where he had gotten them. When they finished forming, they would be clear as day on his skin.

He was gonna fucking _murder_ Saint Dane for this.

Panicking, he grabbed a plain shirt from his dirty laundry and shrugged it on. He nodded; Dane had at least kept most of the damage on his chest and shoulders. The shirt covered almost everything, and he could pass off the one hickey that showed just above the collar as a bruise from training with Loor. They would understand- she often drilled him hard and he ended up with many bruises and cuts.

He just hoped they didn't ask him to take his shirt off.

On his way out the door, he passed Dane, who was carrying a plate of reheated lasagna into the living room. The demon smirked at him as he passed, eyeing the t-shirt.

"Fuck you," Bobby said through gritted teeth.

"Not now," Dane reprimanded, "Your friends are waiting on you."

Bobby swatted at him, calling "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" as he rushed to the door.

Dane laughed and ducked out of the way. "You've already tried once. Besides, I much prefer the first option offered."

" _Fuck off!"_


	2. New Years

alright now we got a handful of kiss prompts jay sent me forever ago. this one was 'a kiss given to the wrong person'. i almost made this a chapter in hundred meetings, but it was so short i figured it wasnt worth it

* * *

"3! 2! 1!"

 _"_ _Happy New Year's!"_

Bobby cheered along with the rest of the people in the bar and raised his glass. As couples around them did the same, he turned to plant a kiss on his date's cheek, but was met instead with a sharp cheekbone and a nose-full of long black hair. He pulled back just as the other person turned to him, both confused.

"You're… not Melissa," Bobby said dumbly.

The tall man sitting next to him raised an eyebrow. "Do I _look_ like a Melissa to you?" he asked.

Bobby blinked and looked away. He cast his eyes across the bar, looking out over the floor to try and locate his date, but to no avail. There were too many people crowded into the small room, her bright blonde hair was lost in the masses.

He had met her at work the other day, a new intern at the publishing company he worked for. He showed her around, getting to know her, and tentatively asked her out to a bar to celebrate the coming of the new year. She said yes,, and proceeded to get drunk off her _ass_ when they got there _._ She rarely talked to him, instead flirting with the bartender and other patrons. Bobby felt a little insulted, but guessed that maybe she just wasn't that interested. Now she was gone.

The man sitting in her place tapped Bobby on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Would that be her?" he asked, pointing along the table near the wall. Bobby followed his gaze and sighed.

"Yep. That's her alright." Melissa was making out with somebody in the darkened corner. She seemed really into it. _Yeah, I thought that would happen._

He tried to lighten the mood. "Well, at least I still got my New Year's kiss!" He laughed awkwardly as the man stared at him blankly. "You know, when I accidentally kissed you on the cheek…?"

The man grunted an drained the last sip from his wineglass. _Who even drinks fancy wine at a bar?_ Bobby wondered. He was pulled out of his musings when the man turned back to him fully.

"Not quite," he said. "You see, it only counts if both parties are participating, and I was not."

"Oh." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was-"

He was interrupted by a pair of cold lips meeting his. His head snapped up, breaking the contact. The man leaned back slightly, smirking as he brushed a long strand of black hair behind his ear.

"Now you've had your New Year's kiss."

Bobby blinked and smiled, chuckling. "Uh, th-thanks," he stammered, then resisted the urge to slam his face into the table. The man was still inches away from his face and would probably not appreciate getting bonked in the nose.

"Uh, I'm Bobby. Bobby Pendragon," he said lamely. "What's your name?"

"Saint Dane." He didn't move. Bobby was starting to feel short on breath from the man's proximity to him. From this close, he could see the individual specks of darker blue scattered in his icy eyes. It was hypnotizing.

"So, um, are we-?" Bobby managed, leaning forward a bit before backing away again, unsure of what was happening. He bit his lip nervously.

Saint Dane's eyes flickered down at the movement, then back up. His smile widened slightly. "I was wondering when you would ask."

He leaned forward again and kissed Bobby, cold chapped lips sliding over his own pleasantly. Bobby sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes.

The new year was already off to a great start.


	3. Never Given

another kiss prompt, this one 'never given'. this is pretty much a shorter version from the other pov of that 5+1 i made for kelly forever ago. whatever. enjoy

* * *

As Saint Dane screamed, shouted, begged the people of Ravinia to listen to him, as he flickered in and out of existence, fear and panic plain as day on his aged face, as the demon slowly deteriorated and died in front of him, Bobby watched.

He watched, and said nothing.

His mind was anything but quiet. Inside, he warred, one side wanting to do something, anything, to save the man and stop his pain. It was clear the charade was over, Saint Dane had lost, and was holding onto anything to remain in existence. The other side hissed at him that he deserved it. The man was a monster, a demon. He had destroyed countless lives, ravaged the territories, all in his mad plan to unite Halla as one under his chaotic rule. He deserved whatever he got, and more.

Yet Bobby was still torn.

It hurt him deep inside to see the once proud man beg Press, his once-closest friend in all of creation, and have Press say nothing, do nothing. The Travelers watched on, silent masks of hatred and confidence and triumph over this great evil finally defeated.

Bobby wore this mask too, as Saint Dane collapsed to his knees in front of him. All dignity gone, the demon sobbed, clutching at Bobby's shirt, begging him to do something to save him. " _I've changed! I've changed!"_ his features said, his words shouting higher. " _Please, we can build a new Halla together!"_

But Bobby refused.

He wanted nothing more than to believe him. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and enfold the broken man in his arms, to bring him back to Solara and help fix him. He wanted nothing more, in this world or any other, then to grab Saint Dane's face in his hands and forgive him, tell him " _It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay. We can rebuild and fix and turn things back to the way they were, before all this happened, and you can help. We can save you."_

But the others were watching with thinly veiled interest, and Bobby's cracking mask sealed over. He refused, claiming _this is the way it was meant to be,_ but wishing he could do something more, anything else.

And as the demon, scourge of Halla, frail and broken man, screamed and vanished, Bobby's heart cracked in two.

As Saint Dane died, and the Travelers rejoiced, and Halla healed, Bobby knew he would never forget those sharp blue eyes, so filled with pain in their final moments.

As they walked away, mission done, Bobby only wished he could have told the man how he felt before he died.

But it was too late.


	4. Blurry

and here we have 'a kiss goodbye'. i didnt wanna make it sad so i made bobby loopy

* * *

The world seemed to spin around him, objects twisting and warping and Bobby felt he was floating. His heartbeat felt sluggish in his veins, every pulse pushing through the haze that encompassed him. The pain from the surgery was like a dull throb in the back of his mind, numbed over from the medication he was given. He didn't care about it, it wasn't important, and honestly? He couldn't even remember what it was for. The memories were fuzzy,as was everything else, and Bobby felt damn near euphoric.

A door closed somewhere in the distance, and for some reason, Bobby found that hilarious. He laughed, accidentally spitting out the paper towel in his mouth. When had that gotten there? He flailed his hand around in the general direction of the floor and snagged it, before shoving it back in his mouth.

He coughed, choking on the dry material, sending a spike of pain through his jaw and straight to his brain. It faded quickly, whatever the doctors had given him doing its job in numbing the feeling.

Fingers dragging lightly through his hair had him looking up. He craned his neck over the arm of the couch, where he was laying, and grinned stupidly at his partner.

"Feeling any better yet?" Saint Dane asked, running his hand through Bobby's hair again. His long fingernails scratched lightly at his scalp, and Bobby's eyes closed as he hummed happily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dane laughed fondly as Bobby pushed back into his hand, whining a little when he stopped petting him. He fumbled, reaching up to awkwardly grab Dane's hand and nuzzle it, pulling it closer until he could nestle it in the crook of his neck. He really liked Saint Dane's hands; how long and slender his fingers were, how strong they were despite how delicate they seemed, how talented he was with a violin and pen and any number of other things. Bobby was starting to think he had a thing for attractive hands.

Dane sighed and set his bag down, sinking to his knees to make the angle easier. He cradled Bobby's face, brushing his fingers over his cheeks. Bobby vocalized his approval, sounding not unlike a happy bird cooing.

Eventually Dane stood up, taking his hand away. Bobby whined again, but Dane shushed him.

"I need to go, dear. I can't stay around all day and tend to you, no matter how much I want to." He rummaged through his bag and procured a pill bottle. "Here is your medicine. Make sure to take one with a full glass of water if the pain gets too bad, and call me if you need anything."

He set the bottle down on the coffee table and leaned down, pressing his lips to Bobby's temple. "Rest up, darling. You need it. I'll see you when I get home."

Bobby grunted affirmation and watched Dane's receding back as he left, closing the front door behind him. He blinked slowly, feeling the fuzzy haze of medication tingle through his system. He giggled at the feeling, the sound muffled by the paper towel in his mouth. He spit it out, not knowing why it was there to begin with. It had spots of red on it, mixing weirdly with the green and orange pattern on the towel. It looked like a murder scene, which sent Bobby into another giggle fit.

The click of the door unlocking drew Bobby's attention again. Saint Dane stepped in, closing it behind him. He looked over at Bobby, still laying on the couch, and smiled.

"Did you, heh, did you forget your keys?" Bobby asked deliriously. "Silly bird. Silly bird. You forgot your keys."

Dane closed his eyes and sighed. "I've been gone for six hours. Have you moved at all?"

Bobby stuck his tongue out.


	5. Regret

and to contrast the last one: 'a kiss regretted'. angsty as FUCK. set in a world where danes been redeemed and bobbys feeling some one-sided feelings

* * *

Bobby's cheek stung in the silence that followed. He numbly raised his fingers to the heated skin, and hissed at the touch.

Saint Dane was staring, his hand still outstretched from the action. He seemed unsure, confused, blue-white eyes glazed over as he stared at Bobby yet not seeing him. His fingers twitched, his hand slowly lowering. A muscle in his jaw was ticking.

Bobby was acutely aware of the sounds and feelings around him. The steady ticking of the clock in the other room, the slight breeze from some open window tickling his hair against his neck, his blood pounding in his head, the sharp edge of the wooden chair digging into his legs.

The way his lips still tingled and his cheek still burned.

"I'm s-"

Dane abruptly stood up, his chair skidding across the floor and nearly tipping over. He stumbled away, his usual poised manner all but gone. Bobby couldn't see his face, couldn't see his expression through the long black hair obscuring everything.

Bobby shot to his feet as well. "Wait, I-"

 _"_ _Stop."_

Bobby froze in his tracks. Dane had raised a hand to halt him, face still turned away. His hand trembled before lowering, clenching and unclenching by his side.

He tried again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Quiet." Dane's voice was low, almost a whisper. The silence in the room was stifling, suffocating. The only sound was Bobby's harsh breathing as the panic and the consequences of his actions set in, his heartbeat loud and grating in his ears. He felt the world constricting, his breath coming out in shorter gasps as he realized the gravity of what he'd done. "Dane, please-"

 _"_ _Don't."_

The crack in the former demon's voice slowed the world to a stop, and Bobby felt his heart drop. Dane raised his head slightly, opening his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He lowered his head once more and turned away. "Just… don't."

He left, leaving Bobby wondering why, _why_ the _hell_ he thought kissing the man would be a good idea. Wondering what was to come of their relationship next, now the Bobby had so wonderfully screwed it up. Wondering if he had just fucked everything beyond repair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	6. darkdarkdark

alright so thats the last of the kisses, time for some hella dark shit. this is from the rp blog, back when dane was having a meltdown based on something that happened with another character of jays, tonya, and a magic anon gone awry

long story short dane fucked up but it wasnt his fault, he still paid the price. and he remembered his past, before the war, before all of this

* * *

There once was a boy named Daniel Saint-Clair. His world was perfect, until it wasn't.

He lived in a city that was big and beautiful and shining, until one day kkz̷̀̕kxk darkness, stifling, burning dark like lacquer and hot like stars. The darkness shrouded everything, muffling screams that pierced the veil with their horror terror shrieking shouting screaming begg͡ing

k͏̵͟zk He had a friend, one friend, whose name is familiar but unfamiliar, he thinks he knows him now but that boy and the man he sees before him are different, so different, and he doesn't remember anyways so why bother. That friend is gone. Gone. G-zzkh̴͟t̵t͘t

Screaming. Begging. "Please, no, you don't understand! We still have time you can't leave me now you _promised_ from now until the end you wouldn't leave, wouldn't die, it's so close to the end you promised you promised-"

bkkkz̸͟ck His life was okay, for the most part. His parents were kkrt̶̀ _screaming, crying, begging, darkness darkness darkn̸_ z̀͘zt but he got by, he got by like he always did. Young Daniel had aspirations, goals, dreams to rival all others. He wanted to be zxx̀͝and a flash of blue sky was all they saw before the sky turned black like lacquer, black like tar, and

 **KK̶̨͢KK̷̸͜Z̡X̀Kķ**

His world was gone.

Armies marched, took what they wanted, left dust in their wake and broken homes, broken families. Daniel's family wasn't much to begin with but Prek͟͠kzxxx͜t̶- his friend, his friend always accepted him, always welcomed him like a brother, like family.

A family that didn't deserve what happened to them.

There were screams that still echoed in his ears to the day he kk̸͡t͜ to the day he zz̵̵̕xtxx̴t͘ ̶͏to the day, the day, the day

He never forgave. And he never forgot.

And he found them, during the war, when he rose to the ranks of kkr҉t͠͞r͏̷txx͢҉ **x** and their screams were delicious, and matched theirs, and only because his friend, his second in command begged him to, did he stop and grant them a merciful death they did not deserve and never would, in this existence or any other would they be forgiven, because, because, becxxx̡̕͞ **t͘z̀̕** zghg̵͠h́t̸͞ ͘͡

Light. Blinding bright searing flashing brilliant dazzling͜͞ burning burning bu̵̢͝ŗ͟ning͝͠

Caliginous oppressive st̢y̛͢gian stifling clouding̸͏͟ dark dark d̴̨ar͡k̸̛͢ too dark can't sè͞ȩ can't s̛̀҉c̴ŗ̨éa͝m̢̧͟ darkness darkn̨͝e̵s̕͝s closing fast c̕l̕ośing̛ f̀҉͝a͏̡s̶̸ **t̷̛**

 _darkdarkdarkdar **kdarkdarkdarkdarkd arkdarkdarkdarkdark**_

 **kkkzttzzz̵z̶҉̨zz̀͘z**

 **z̨͞҉z** t

zzt̴͏ .

.

There once was a man named Saint Dane.

His world is gone now.


	7. Change

awhile after that last one, when dane was almost fully healed, he and press came to an agreement for jasper, another of jays ocs connected to tonya and now, to dane and their story. ask jay for details idk. dane gives an intro for the rest of his stories

* * *

A moment of your time, if you will. I have a story to tell.

* * *

Dane watched the leaves fall gently outside the window of the small café, multicolored and beautiful in the setting sun. He glanced at his watch, then at the door, and sighed. His nerves were alight, his mind racing. Why did he think this would be a good idea? It had been months since Dane started getting better, quit his plans for world domination and started dating Bobby, but he was no closer to rekindling his friendship with Press. In fact, he and the other Travelers still hated his guts. Except the Killian girl, but that was more due to her relationship with Nevva.

Press had agreed to meet up to talk about something, but he was running almost an hour late. Dane hoped he hadn't decided last minute to not show up. Or worse, he was gathering his forces to come and fight the ex-demon. He had tried, over and over again, to convince his old friend that he had changed. Nothing seemed to work. Which was why his agreement to meet up came as such a surprise.

Dane had a suspicion that it wasn't because he was getting better. Press wouldn't just change his mind like that, no matter how much convincing Dane did. No, he was probably coming because this particular plan of Dane's had nothing to do with him, and ultimately, wouldn't benefit him at all. In fact, it would take away one thing Dane cared rather a lot about.

But it would be worth it, to see Tonya's face.

The bell above the door jingled, and Dane's head snapped around. Press stood at the entrance, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here," he said curtly. "What did you want?"

Dane stood to greet him, but stopped short when Press stiffened.

"It's… It's been awhile," he hesitated, sitting down.

Press nodded, then walked forward. He took the seat opposite of Dane, carefully watching him for any sign of aggression or trickery. Dane sat still, hands folded in front of him, meeting Press's eyes.

"Yes, it has been," Press finally said. "Though it's not a mystery as to why."

Dane lowered his eyes tiredly. "How many times do I have to tell you, Press? I have changed. Ask your nephew, he will vouch for everything I say." Press looked like he wanted to say something in response, but Dane interrupted him, continuing. "That was not the point of this meeting. I still wish to talk about that, but we have more pressing matters to attend to right now."

Press took a breath and sat back, silently agreeing. "I feel this has something to do with the young Jasper Carrion."

"Correct as ever." Dane looked out the window at the falling leaves and sighed. "You know, from multiple sources, that over the past few months I have grown rather fond of a certain few residents of Arkham, Massachusetts. I don't quite remember how I met their acquaintance, but over time we have grown close."

"Tonya and Jess, right?" Press asked. "I know of them, and of you and Bobby's relationship with them. What of them?"

The ex-demon closed his eyes. "Jasper, as you know, died some time ago. His spirit still lives on in Jessica and Jonathan, but at the same time, he resides in Solara. The separation was difficult for everyone involved, and I can't help but feel it was premature."

He trailed off, thinking. Press raised his eyebrow again.

"I have a bad feeling I know where this is going, and the answer is no."

Dane huffed. "I hadn't even asked yet, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"I just do."

"Despite what you like to tell the Travelers, you're not actually a mind reader," Dane said.

"Maybe not, but I knew you a long time, and I know you're gonna ask if Jasper can stay." Press stood, his decision final. "The answer is no. I'm leaving now."

Dane shot to his feet and grabbed his old friend's hand before he could walk away. "Wait!"

Press glared, his fist clenched in Dane's hand. He tried to pull away, but the ex-demon's grip held firm. "Press, you have to listen to me," Dane begged. "I actually, genuinely, care about these people, and their happiness. I've never felt like this before, not for thousands of years. At least let me speak before cutting me down."

They stared each other down a moment, before Press finally backed down. "Fine. I'll listen," he said. "But you better have a damn good explanation and plan."

"I do." Dane sat back down, facing his long-time friend with a determined stare. "I have a plan to save Jasper Carrion, and keep him in the world of the living indefinitely.

"As we speak, Jasper is staying with Tonya and Jess at their residence in Arkham. You gave him until dawn tomorrow to stay, giving them the entirety of Halloween night together. That is more than they've had in awhile, and a generous gift on your part, but after he leaves again I know the sorrow at his departure will set in again. That is why I plan to make his stay permanent.

"See, the power of Halloween–of Samhain, Dia de los Muertos, Pitru Paksha, all those holidays this time of year that celebrate the dead–is what allows him to walk among them. He is not the strongest spirit, not nearly old enough to have enough power to exist on his own. However, there are those of us who have been around a long, long time, with near limitless power over this plan and theirs. There are those…"

Dane took a steadying breath and let it out. "There are those of us who would be willing to share that power."

Press was silent. "What are you suggesting?" he asked slowly.

"I am saying that I would be willing to give Jasper some of my life force, so that he can remain with Tonya."

The silence beat down on them, long seconds drawing out into what felt like an eternity. Press stared, expression unchanging. Dane took this as a sign to continue.

"It has never been done before, not that either of us can remember, but there is no logical reason it should not work. If I channel my energy into him, focus on keeping his form stable, he could continue to live with Tonya on the material plane. He would need to be careful around bright sunlight, and prolonged contact with either of his living halves might not be the best idea, but it would be possible."

"You do realize what will happen to _you_ , right?" Press asked. "This will take its toll on you and your physical form. Not only will you be low on energy, but it might affect other things. How far are you willing to go?"

"I understand." Dane leaned forward again, holding Press's gaze steady. "I know the consequences. But I have gone far too long without caring for another being. I have taken so much in my long existence. I want- no, I _need_ to give something back."

Press's stare softened as he accepted the ex-demon's sincerity. "Okay. But again, how far are you willing to take this? You cannot give Jasper his body back, without giving up one in turn. I may not know you as well as I used to, but you seem pretty fond of the body you have."

Dane nodded. "Yes, that is something I have taken into consideration. I will not be giving up my physical form for him, but if we work together, we can reach an equilibrium of sorts."

He held out his hands, palms facing up. "I have used my powers, bestowed upon me by Solara, for untold generations. To change my form at will, travel across the stars in the blink of an eye, to bend man's will to my own. But now that I have someone who needs that power, that energy, more than me, I am willing to give it all up and live a mortal life. Well, more than I already have been living."

He closed his eyes. Dane had accepted his fate when the first thoughts of the plan started falling together. He would do this, for a friend. "I would give up the one thing that was important to me for so long, because I have found something more important."

And there it was. Small, barely noticeable, and gone in a flash. A smile quirked Press's lips. "You really have changed, haven't you?"

Dane chuckled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for months. You really are slow, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." Press nodded, then stood.

"If you're so sure about your decision, I'll leave it to you to tell the happy couple. This is your show, your move. Just remember the consequences extend a bit beyond losing your shapeshifting. No more travel between worlds, not even by flume. Even Bobby and them still retain enough energy to do those things, and can do them without putting too much strain on Solara. What you're doing, essentially splitting one spirit's energy between two bodies, will leave neither you nor Jasper able to do anything. _Anything_. You will both be, for lack of a better word, mortal again." Press crossed his arms, leaning against the table. "Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything."

"Alright then." Press held out his hand to help Dane up. The ex-demon took it, and they locked eyes for a moment. He felt some of their old friendship coming back to the surface, and felt almost giddy at the feeling.

Press released his hand. "There's some prep work that needs to be done, to ensure that neither of you sap too much energy from the other. But once I've settled some things, all that's left to do is get Jasper and tell him what's happening. That, and the rest, is up to you."

Dane dipped his head. "I'll be off then. Bobby might want to know what is happening as well."

"Yeah, about that…"

Dane thought Press was going to threaten him for dating his nephew again, but Press changed his mind. "Break it to him gently. And tell him I said hi."

He smiled again, just a little, and turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Press turned at Dane's murmured words. He continued. "Thank you, for trusting me. I'm still working on getting better, but it means the world to me that you trust me enough to talk again."

Press didn't say anything, but nodded.

The door jingled as it shut behind him. Dane turned to stare out the window again. Dead leaves, colorful in their changing, floated to the ground outside.

A sign of change.


	8. Beginnings

more recently, dane had a little surprise for bobby. their lives are going well after the hell of a couple chapters ago

* * *

Tonight's events, summarized neatly for your convenience.

We have a grand future ahead of us, and this is only the beginning.

* * *

Dane checked his watch as he rushed into the restaurant, cursing at his lateness. There had been a wreck on the highway getting back from work, which ended up putting him a half hour behind schedule. Bobby wouldn't be mad, he knew, but tonight was supposed to be important and special and every minute wasted on the road was another blow to Dane's mood. He had plans, plans that hinged on Bobby being happy. Plans that hinged on Dane not being late.

He was very late.

He nodded at the host of the Château de Nuit as he walked in smoothing down his suit and running a hand through his disheveled hair. He took a breath and stepped in, scanning his eyes across the crowd. Bobby waved at him from a table in the back, catching his attention. He was dressed in a sharp light blue dress shirt, tucked into khaki slacks and a navy bowtie. His white suit jacket was hanging off the back of his chair, and his sleeves were rolled up as he picked at a bowl of calamari, showing off deeply tanned forearms.

Dane flicked his eyes back up to meet Bobby's and smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets as he traversed the crowded dining room to their table. His hand brushed against a piece of paper in his pocket, making his heart jump as he remembered why they'd come here.

Keeping his hands hidden, he sat down across from his partner, eyeing the appetizer. "Didn't know you liked squid," he commented, finally reaching out to grab a piece too.

"I didn't either," Bobby replied, swirling his piece in the cocktail sauce before popping it in his mouth and chewing. "The waiter said it was complimentary though, so I didn't complain. Turns out, it's pretty good."

They chatted idly for a few minutes after the waiter came to take their orders, then until the food arrived. Dane kept one hand in his pocket the entire time, clasping that folded slip of paper he couldn't get his mind off of. His heart raced in anticipation as he considered what he was about to do.

Wiping his mouth and suppressing a burp, Bobby leaned back in his chair. "That was good," he sighed. "We really need to come to this place more often."

"Maybe not always around Valentines Day," Dane chuckled, casting his gaze around the overstuffed restaurant. "I'm not overly fond of having to reserve seating four months in advance."

Bobby laughed. "Thanks, though. This felt really special, on such an important day. You didn't have to, you know."

"I didn't have to treat my boyfriend on Valentines Day?" Dane asked teasingly. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind next year."

Bobby blushed, as he always did when Dane referred to them as 'boyfriends'. The light color tinging his cheeks and the slight giggle he gave made Dane's heart flutter even more madly, until he found himself speaking without thinking.

"I have something to tell you."

Bobby quieted and watched Dane, still smiling stupidly. "What?" he asked.

Dane hesitated. Bobby's smile slipped a little, concern etching faintly into his features. "What is it?" he asked again. "Everything alright?"

The ex-demon swallowed thickly, nodding his head. "Yes, I am fine. I just… had a request, to make of you."

Bobby's eyebrow cocked, the smile now completely gone. "You only get all formal again when you're nervous. What's wrong?"

Dane needed to get this out before Bobby jumped to conclusions and ruined the good mood they'd built up. "You know how, they say that home is where the heart is?" he started, cursing the slight hesitation as started. He cleared his throat.

Bobby nodded. "Cheesy saying, but yeah."

"Yes. The saying means virtually nothing, literally. A house is a building, where one or more persons live together, sometimes as one family unit, sometimes as multiple. A house has no emotion, no feelings tied to it. Sometimes, the house is even hated by those who live inside."

He plunged on, ignoring Bobby's increasingly confused looks. "However, despite the cheesiness of the saying, a _home_ is something different entirely. A home is not necessarily where the person or persons live, but rather the collection of shared or unshared experiences of those persons or person. It can be a house, another building, a park, a particular store the person or persons visit regularly. It can also be another person or persons, no matter where they currently reside."

He ran out of air and gasped, pausing to breathe. "Bottom line," he continued, forcing himself to slow down from the frantic pace he's slipped into, "a home need not be a house. My home is with you, wherever you or I find ourselves. But I found myself thinking, and, well…"

Dane shuffled around in his pocket, pulling out the now-crumpled paper and looking carefully at it. Bobby glanced at it too, before his eyes shot back to Dane's. "What's that?"

The ex-demon stared at his white-knuckled grip on the paper, forcing himself to relax. His nerves were a mess, making his usually steady hand shake, and Bobby noticed. Dane managed to reign it in, barely, and offered the paper to his partner.

"Here," he said, his voice low so Bobby didn't hear how bad it was shaking again.

Bobby slowly took the paper, watching Dane carefully as he unfolded it. He smoothed it out on the table, then finally broke eye contact to read over the information printed out on it. Dane counted to ten in his head in several languages, rapidly, trying to still his beating heart as Bobby's eyes flickered over the information.

Confusion creased his brow. "What… what is this?" he asked. "It looks like…" His breath caught as his eyes fell upon Dane's signature.

"It is a contract, for a mortgage," Dane whispered. "For a house." He swallowed again, looking down to avoid Bobby's incredulous gaze. It was too much for him, and his voice broke as he asked the question that had been burning in his mind for months.

"I want to make a home with you."

The silence was unnerving. Dane looked up, shocked when he discovered the tears in Bobby's eyes. He half-stood, worry spiking his nerves. "Bobby…?"

 _"Yes!"_

Dane was thrown back a step as Bobby flung himself into his partner's arms. He buried his face in the taller man's chest, sobbing as he repeated himself, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god, _yes!"_ Dane wrapped himself around Bobby, smiling wider than he had in longer than he could remember. His heart lifted, shooting to the skies, love and warmth and pure happiness filling his veins till he felt he could fly.

Bobby was a whirlwind of emotions and activity as he broke away, a flurry of words coming out so fast Dane could barely catch them. "I need to tell my parents! We need to figure out how to move my stuff and what's gonna happen to my old room and Shannon'll be so glad to finally have it as her studio and oh! Mark and Courtney are gonna be thrilled! I can't wait to tell them holy shit I know they were hesitant at first when we first got together but they love you now they know you now and oh my god oh my _god_ I can't believe this we're getting a house!"

By the end of it he had hid his face back in Dane's neck, his shoulders shaking with the force of his emotion. Dane felt wetness on his skin, through his clothes, and hugged Bobby tighter, his own tears finally being released as the source of his stress the past few months dissipated. He buried his nose in Bobby's hair, breathing in the warm scent of his partner and grinned.

They stayed that way a moment longer, tangled around each other, until the stares from the other patrons became enough and the parted, sitting down again. Bobby cleared his throat, wiping his face and trying to scrub the tear tracks and blush away with his cloth napkin. Dane just watched him. Every time Bobby glanced up he blushed again and looked away, his dark brown eyes sparkling with such happiness Dane couldn't help himself and reached out, grabbing Bobby's hands.

"We have much to plan out, my dear," he said lowly, bringing Bobby's hands to his lips and brushing light kisses across his knuckles. " _Much_ , to plan. But it is worth it, and we have a lifetime to plan it."

Bobby pulled himself closer, sitting on the edge of his chair so he could lean their foreheads together over the table. Dane's long black locks fell in front of his eyes, but neither made a move to move them. They pressed together, the warm contact all they needed, the slightly crumpled contract on the table between them.

"I love you," Bobby whispered over the chatter of the restaurant around them.

"I love you too," Dane replied, meaning every letter.


	9. Morning

not connected to the rp blog, this was a sentence starter kelly sent me on my personal. she wanted something funny. i delivered

* * *

"Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker."

Dane shouted, shooting up from where he'd been asleep when the pillow landed on his head. He shrugged it off, blinking in the bright sunlight and glaring at his boyfriend. "Bobby, I will ask you this one time and one time only, and I expect a response as promptly and succinctly as is possible for you. _What. The. Hell."_

Bobby cackled as he avoided the pillow thrown back at him, dancing out of the way and into the doorway. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he sang, hanging off the top of the doorframe. "Guess what day it is~"

"The day I string your entrails around this apartment."

"Nah, that's next week," Bobby laughed. He leapt back into the bedroom, grabbing Dane's hands and hauling him up. The blanket fell to the floor, leaving the poor man shivering in his black boxers.

"It's Christmas, bitch."

Dane groaned as Bobby started humming Christmas carols, dragging him out of the room, only giving him enough time to snag his robe so he didn't freeze in the cold apartment.

"Alright so while you were off in dreamland all morning _I_ went ahead and made us a lovely breakfast!" Bobby shoved a plate in Dane's hands and grabbed his own, throwing some silverware at him and beginning to shovel food into his face.

"Why the rush?" Dane asked, yawning, struggling to scoop scrambled eggs onto his fork when his brain was still waking up.

"Mark and Courtney wanted to go Christmas shopping with us today and go see a movie after that, or maybe before, to be completely honest I wasn't paying attention because Mark still has his late braces on and there was this _enormous_ piece of chicken stuck in them and it was really distracting but-"

Dane covered Bobby's mouth, smirking as he stopped to gasp for breath. "Calm yourself, dear. We have time. Just eat, and focus on not choking yourself."

He moved his hand to continue eating. Bobby muttered "Yeah, that's your job," to which Dane responded by flicking some egg his way.


	10. Drunk

back at it again with the forgetting shit!

kelly lovingly reminded me to get off my ass and upload the writing from waaayyyyy back when danes blog started. damn its been like. two years. three. holy hell this blog is old

but yeah this was a prompt to see the muse drunk so i wrote childish pissy drunk dane and exasperated mom nevva. is very short, but wahtever. also its old. again. whatever

* * *

Saint Dane stumbled, knocking his shin against the coffee table and cursing. He kicked the door to the tiny apartment shut with his foot, nearly overbalancing, but staying steady with a wild wave of his arms. With a huff, he plopped down on the couch.

Nevva poked her head in from the kitchen attachment. "I take it things did not go accordingly?" she asked with a faint hint of amusement.

"Take a fucking guess."

She clicked her tongue. "My, you sure have a way with words when you're inebriated."

Saint Dane would have killed her on the spot for talking to him like that, but the room wouldn't stop spinning and besides, she had a point. But he wouldn't let her know he thought that.

"This would all be _soooo_ much easier if Pendragon and his band of merry idiots would just- _hic_ \- go to Hell," Dane complained. He threw an arm over his eyes, unable to meet Nevva's self-satisfied smirk. "Manipulating people is hard when they've been fore-forewan-fort-, ugh, _told ahead of time_ that they're being manipulated!"

"Is that any reason to throw a hissy fit and get drunk?" Nevva asked, crossing her arms.

"I do what I want," Dane slurred.

"You're acting like a child."

"Fuck off."

Nevva sighed, uncrossing her arms and coming to the side of the couch. "Come on," she said, looping one of Saint Dane's arms around her shoulder and pulling. "Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

Dane grumbled but stood, swaying on his feet. He ended up leaning most of his weight on Nevva's side, causing her to stumble as she made her way to his room in the back. She dumped him on his bed like a sack of potatoes and groaned, stretching her back.

"I don't see why I have to act like the adult when you get like this."

Saint Dane ignored her and curled into his pillow. He still had his shoes and uncomfortable-to-sleep-in suit on, but at that moment, he couldn't be half-assed to care. His eyes were already drooping shut as Nevva tucked a long strand of grey hair out of his face.

"Get some rest, old man," she whispered, but the demon was already out like a light.


	11. Bleed

and another old one from my rp blog. had a sentence starter, the first sentence of the fic, and i had to go from there. went kinda dark. eh.

* * *

" _I am going to watch you bleed."_

Saint Dane smirked down at his worst enemy, Bobby Pendragon, tied up and terrified at his feet. Bobby whimpered, unable to cry for help past the gag in his mouth. He struggled against his bonds, trying to get up or away or _something_ , but Saint Dane planted his boot firmly on Bobby's back, keeping him pinned. His face was pressed into the dirt, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks and dripping onto the ground below.

"You know, it's a pity your friends can't hear you," the demon said, using the toe of his boot to turn Bobby's face up to him so he could see into his frightened eyes. "I bet they would be able to if you screamed loud enough. They would come running, and save the day, and I would be forced into a tactical retreat while you claimed there's a problem with that," he added, chuckling. " _They don't know you're here."_

Bobby shuddered, trying unsuccessfully to flinch away from Saint Dane as the demon knelt down and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him up. Dane stood up, raising Bobby until his toes were barely brushing the ground. Bobby gasped around the gag, trying to get in enough air but unable to relieve the pressure on his neck with his hands tied behind his back.

Saint Dane examined his enemy's bruised face a moment before setting him on his feet. Bobby almost collapsed, but managed to stay standing. He cowered under Dane's predatory gaze, fearful of what the demon was going to do to him.

"They don't know you're here, which means they won't be searching for you," Saint Dane said, hooking a finger in the gag around Bobby's mouth and dragging him closer. "Which means I have a few hours to do what I wish before I have to worry."

From behind his back, he produced a three-clawed tang knife. Bobby's eyes widened comically, and he started struggling again. Dane yanked him forward, pressing the sharp points against his neck, and Bobby stopped moving for fear of impaling himself.

"Or," Saint Dane drawled, lazily dragging the knife against the tender skin of his neck- not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to feel, "you could do what I want, and this will be over before you know it…"

Bobby stubbornly shook his head, but stopped again when Dane dug the knife a little deeper. A bead of crimson blood welled up and slid down his throat, and Bobby whimpered again. He didn't do anything else, and refused to meet Saint Dane's eye.

The demon smirked again. "Oh, this is going to be _fun."_


	12. Cleansed

aaaand another sentence starter. i went more for something that described when dane first split from solara. sue me

* * *

 _"This whole world needs to be cleansed." **  
**_

Press walked up to stand next to Saint Dane and put a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder. "You know that's not right," he said.

Dane shook his head, shrugging off the hand. "You can't see it," he spat. "The war, the strife. It's all so imperfect. I could make it better."

"You _could_ change it," Press responded, in that damnable calmness he never once lost when dealing with the hotheaded spirit. "But that wouldn't necessarily make it better. Bad things, good things, they all coexist, keeping the world in order. That's how it's always been."

"It doesn't have to _stay_ that way, though!" Dane shouted, clenching his fists. "I don't see how they can live like that, how you can _let_ them live like that, knowing you could change things and everyone would be happier!"

Press crossed his arms, the merest flicker of anger behind his eyes. "They might be happy for a while, yeah," he said. "Until the universe comes crashing down around them."

Saint Dane growled, stepping away from Press. "You don't understand."

"No, _you_ don't understand," Press admonished, reaching out for the other spirit. "Please, Dane, don't do this."

He ducked away from the hand, taking another step away. The pain in Press's eyes was barely there, but after millennia of companionship Dane could see clearly. He was tearing Press apart.

He turned away. "The next time we see each other, do not expect fondness in my gaze," Saint Dane said quietly. "The next time we meet, we will be enemies." He stepped forward, out of Solara for the last time, leaving his closest and oldest friend in all of Halla behind.

He didn't look back.


	13. Proposal

another from danes blog, after a long time of not posting anything and also after the anniversary of when they got together. i mention that for a reason

dane gives intro btw so yeah

* * *

Sorry for my extended absence. A plan I have been perfecting for the past year has finally come to fruition, and the following months since executing it early June have been very, very busy.

Now you will find out why I have been gone so long, and why I am so, so happy right now the way I am.

* * *

The hand in Dane's own twitched as gravity left them. Bobby shouted, half in panic, half in joy, as they plummeted down the hundred-foot drop into the water below. The tube surrounding the craft they were in kept the water from them, but they were still sprayed as they went under to keep the theme. A flock of spinney fish that were curiously inspecting the clear tube scattered as the craft plunged underwater.

Cloral's first amusement park was off to a rousing success. It followed the themes of Second Earth's water parks, though they didn't call it such, as any park on the watery world was a water park. It featured interesting rides that spun you, slung you, doused you and made you sick with either nausea or excitement, depending. Like the water coaster Dane and Bobby were currently on, for example.

Dane gulped, forcing his rising bile down, as the were rocketed up out of the water and into the bright sky. He had never been a fan of rollercoasters of any kind, but the day was special and Bobby loved them, so he put aside his reservations and let his boyfriend drag him wherever he wanted.

Boyfriend. Thinking back, there wasn't a moment in Saint Dane's long history where he thought that childish seeming word would apply to him. As of the past year, so many things had changed that if he thought about it too hard his head would start spinning and tears would start falling. It was undignified, so the ex-demon tried not to think about it too often.

But still, so much had changed in such a short time that Dane couldn't help but think there was something he'd been missing for so long. Some part of him he hadn't known was gone, yet when he found it, fit into that section of his being so perfectly it was like it was never gone. He didn't realize, but he'd been incomplete before Bobby Pendragon, and now, he was happier than he'd been, well, ever.

He already managed to snag a house on Bobby's home territory for them to live in, now only one thing was missing to make sure he never lost this part of him again.

He had a plan exactly one year in the making, and he wasn't going to fail this time.

The coaster cruised to a stop and Dane shook his head, blowing his hair out of his face. It was shorter, after an interesting deal with Bobby that left one shorn of his long black locks and the other with a much brighter red head. It was shorter, but that didn't stop it from getting absolutely everywhere whenever the chance arose. In fact, it made it almost worse, sticking up in every direction and near untamable. He shook his head again, to no avail.

"Here, lemme get that for you," Bobby laughed, tucking Dane's hair behind his ears before hopping out of the water coaster craft. Dane followed, wobbling a bit before a steadying hand on his shoulder caught him. Bobby laughed again and Dane smiled.

"Where to next?" Bobby asked. "There's so many other rides here we could check out, or maybe get some more food? I heard there's this interesting cotton candy thing thats like sea salt taffy or whatever it's called but spun like cotton candy and-"

Dane held a hand up, chuckling. "No more food, I'll be sick and you will too. I have a better idea."

He gestured to the photo booth, where one could have their picture taken with the entire park as a backdrop. Next to it was another one, hastily set up, that was turned the opposite direction to catch the rays of the sunset behind you. It was quite beautiful, and Dane steered Bobby towards it.

He tried to go to the other one, with the park behind them, but Dane stopped him and said "We can do that one next. I really want a picture of the sunset behind us before it disappears."

Bobby shrugged and followed, unknowing of Dane's true intentions.

His heart raced as they positioned themselves in front of the camera. The ex-demon reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box there, hiding it in the palm of his hand as he stood a step behind Bobby. He gestured for the camera man to wait, then flashed the box and tilted his head at Bobby. The man's eyes widened a fraction and he nodded. Bobby was oblivious to it all.

Dane took a slow breath and let it out, then faced his boyfriend, dropping to his knee. "Bobby."

Bobby turned, looked confused when Dane wasn't where he was a moment ago, then glanced down. He saw the box in Dane's hands, open, the dark ring inside glinting innocently, and time seemed to slow down.

His eyes, bright as usual but glazed over in confusion, cleared. His mouth dropped fractionally. A sharp breath made his chest rise, and a small sound was heard over the din of the amusement park. The din which, momentarily, faded away until there was nothing between them but anticipation, bated breath, and Dane waiting for the one thing he never knew he needed most.

"Dane..."

The camera flashed and sound returned to them in an explosion. Dane found himself with something hot and heavy in his arms, the box forgotten, his heart still hammering in his chest. Bobby was shaking, though the noise around them kept exactly why he was shaking unknown. Dane blinked, his arms automatically finding their way around Bobby, but his silent question was still unanswered.

Dane pulled back, having to untangle his lover from him, only to find he was crying. Sobbing. Suddenly concerned, Dane pushed his hair out of his face and asked "Are you okay? Bobby, what's wrong?"

Bobby's shoulders shook, but he managed a choked smile. "I love you, I love you so, so much you don't understand. Oh my god, Dane, _I love you_."

Dane was relieved Bobby was fine, but that still didn't answer his question. "So?" he asked. He looked down at the box, suddenly worried. Was this too much? Was this too fast?

 _"YES!"_

And Bobby was kissing him. Dane laughed into the kiss, tightening his arms around the other man, dipping his head and kissing him within an inch of his life. The camera flashed again, startling them into remembering they had an audience. An audience that was cheering. Bobby's face flushed, but the wide smile that was splitting it apart didn't disappear, instead only growing.

Dane fumbled with the ring, slipping it onto Bobby's finger and struggling not to drop it. He managed, and Bobby held it up to the dying sunlight to admire it.

It was a dark metal band, inset with tiny blue jewels around the edges. A vine pattern was etched around the jewels, setting them as the flowers on the plant.

"I made it myself," Dane murmured. "I spent weeks perfecting the metal alloy, months finding and cutting the perfect sapphires, and more time than I care to admit learning to use the tools to carve those decorations. I wanted it to be perfect, for you. Because you are perfect for me."

"That is the goddamn cheesiest thing you have ever said to me and I love you for it more than you can imagine," Bobby said, laughing. He kissed him again to another round of cheers.

Eventually they stood up and retrieved their photos. The camera man had managed to capture the exact moment Bobby realized his love was proposing to him, the light in his eyes, the flames of the dying sunset behind them, and then proceeded to capture them in a loving embrace to top it off. They paid for the first one, but the camera man insisted the second was on the house. Dane thanked him profusely for them, but Bobby was preoccupied examining his ring in the last rays of the sun.

"I'm framing this one and putting it on the mantlepiece," Dane whispered to Bobby, holding up the first picture.

"What about the other one?" Bobby asked.

"It's going in the bedroom."

Bobby laughed and nudged the taller man. "Lame."

Dane stuck his tongue out childishly, to which Bobby laughed again. "Come on," he said. "Let's go get some of that weird cotton candy and go home. I think this enough excitement for today."

"I agree," Dane replied. "And besides."

"What?"

"Now we need to plan the wedding."

Bobby grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
